


'til you're safe inside

by iamirondad



Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: “Rogers,” Tony took his hands out of his pockets, “What did I say before you left?”Steve turned, his eyes wide, “Tony—”Tony took off his sunglasses, hooking them on his shirt, “Humour me.”Steve held his head back, sighing heavily, “Take care of Peter.”Tony crossed his arms, “And who’s the one in the infirmary?”TLDR: Peter is exposed to a gas, on a mission, that Tony couldn't go on.Whumptober: No. 13. Breathe in Breathe Out "Oxygen Mask"
Relationships: Helen Cho & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947778
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	'til you're safe inside

Tony knew there would be complications letting Peter go on missions, with the team. Especially, when Tony couldn’t chaperone.

He’d silently resign, from whatever he was doing, waiting for Peter, to return home safely. He couldn't sleep, eat, or even think properly, without knowing Peter was safe. 

Getting an unprompted call from Steve, was a red alarm, and before even answering, Tony was rushing out to his car.

It was a reconnaissance mission, surveying an old HYRDA base; Peter was exposed to a gas, that they seemingly used to control their prisoners, but they were not entirely sure how it worked.

Peter didn’t lose consciousness, but he came out of it, with an awful, unshakeable, cough.

Tony strode into the infirmary, hurrying to Peter’s room.

Steve was hovering outside, pacing, back and forth, with a shaking hand under his chin.

“Rogers,” Tony took his hands out of his pockets, “What did I say before you left?”

Steve turned, his eyes wide, “Tony—”

Tony took off his sunglasses, hooking them on his shirt, “Humour me.”

Steve held his head back, sighing heavily, “Take care of Peter.”

Tony crossed his arms, “And who’s the one in the infirmary?”

The color drained from Steve’s cheeks, “Pe—”

“I’m kidding,” Tony nudged his shoulder, “He’s hard work.”

“He…” Steve swayed, “He just throws himself, headfirst, into danger,” He threw his hands up, in the air, overwhelmed, “I couldn’t keep up.”

Tony grinned, “Welcome to my world.”

He stepped into the room.

Peter was perched, hunched over, on the edge of the bed, with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He raised a hand, to his mouth, trying to clear his throat, with a rough cough.

Steve hovered in the doorframe, “We’re just waiting for Cho’s scans, to come back.”

“Good,” Tony hurried over, “Hey, kiddo.”

Peter lifted his head, with a half-smile, “Mr. Stark…”

Tony sat next to him, wrapping his arm around him, “Rough night?”

Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, “Kinda.”

There was an oxygen mask placed by Peter’s other side, but he most likely took it off due to the constant coughing fits.

“Oh, kid,” Tony kissed his forehead, “That sounds painful.”

“It—” Peter wheezed, “It just won’t go away.”

Tony pressed a kiss, on his temple, “It will eventually, buddy.”

Peter blinked slowly, staring ahead.

Tony frowned, “What’s up?”

Peter shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, “Everything’s blurry.”

Tony peeled back, to look.

Peter’s eyes were unfocused.

A thought crossed Tony’s mind, “I’ll be back, in two seconds, okay?”

Peter nodded, “Okay.”

Tony hopped down, heading over to Steve, “Hey, can you do me a favor?”

“Of course.”

“In my bedside table, there’s a pair of glasses,” He said, “You won’t miss them, they’re in a _Star Wars_ case.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Glasses?”

Tony looked to Peter, “I’ve got a theory.”

“Okay,” Steve twisted, heading out into the corridor.

Tony raised a hand, “Oh, wait up—”

Steve turned, “Yeah?”

“There should be an Asthma Inhaler too, can you grab that?” Tony asked, “Thanks.”

“I’m on it,” Steve jogged back, disappearing around the corner.

Tony moved, sitting beside Peter, “And I’m back.”

“What were you talking about?”

 _So_ , Peter's super hearing didn't seem to be functional either. 

Tony lifted his shoulder, in a half-shrug, “Nothing much.”

Peter sniffled, “Liar.”

Tony combed his hair through Peter’s curls, “I don’t think I’m a fan of you going on missions, without me.”

“I-I don’t really like them without you,” He slurred, “But, it has to happen now that you’re—old.”

Tony shook his head, “Wow.”

“Ha,” Peter’s smile dropped, as he retched, doubling over, with a harsh cough, "Ow."

“Eh,” Tony balanced a hand on Peter’s back, “It will pass, buddy, I promise.”

Peter groaned, holding his head back, “Sucks.”

“It does,” He agreed, “Hey, May’s on her way.”

“Nice,” He cleared his throat, “I hope she doesn’t bring any soup.”

Tony snorted a laugh.

Steve ran in, holding the glasses and inhaler, “Here.”

Tony took them off him, “Thanks.” He pulled the glasses out of the case, leaned over, and perched them on Peter’s nose, “How’s that?”

“Wow.” Peter smiled, “How—where’d you get these from?”

“I bought them,” Tony said, “They’re your prescription, from before the bite.”

“But…” Peter looked around, “Why did you get them?”

“As a backup.”

“I can see better now.” Peter raised a hand, to his chest, still wheezing through a breath, "Eh..." 

Tony held up his inhaler, “Here.”

Peter’s forehead creased, he took it, and used it, with practiced ease.

“How’s that?”

Peter sat up straight, taking slow steady breaths, “Okay.”

His hands still kept shaking.

Tony reached out, grabbing his one, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “Thank you.”

Tony squeezed his shoulder, “I think, whatever that gas was, it dampened your powers.”

“Will it be—” Peter’s eyes filled with tears, he scraped his teeth over his lower lip, “…Permanent?”

“No,” Cho walked in, “It won’t be, Mr. Parker.” He held up a clipboard, “As soon as the gas clears, you’ll bounce right back. Your powers are repairing the issue as we speak.”

“Good,” Peter leaned his head against Tony’s arm, “I don’t wanna be useless again.”

“You were never useless, kiddo,” Tony said quickly, “Peter Parker will always be as important as Spider-Man, maybe even more so.”

Peter breathed, “Yeah, I guess.”

"It is no guess, I'm right," Tony squeezed an arm around Peter’s back, “And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
